monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/19 June 2016
01:20:40 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:22:49 Suzaku 13: Bran, ¿Ya lo desinstalaste? O.o 01:23:03 BranDaniMB: 3 veces :v 01:23:13 BranDaniMB: Estoy en la cuarta :v 01:24:54 BranDaniMB: Antes de desistalar, borre datos y cache, forze el cierre, desistale, luego borre cache, y ahora a intalar de nuevo a ver :v 01:25:06 PK Thunder: Necesitamos tener este emote (cereal) pero del meme escupiendo (serio) 01:37:47 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:38:18 AsrielDeathSoul: Creo que tu archivo de guardado está maldito (genius) 01:40:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:42:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (Derp) 01:43:00 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:43:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:43:50 AsrielDeathSoul: Hola Marinela :v 01:44:22 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:47:39 AsrielDeathSoul: la espanté (yao) 02:56:48 AsrielDeathSoul: Tu también? ._. 02:57:14 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:57:16 PK Thunder: Lo decía porque también se fueron Tobias y Minase xD 02:57:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:57:24 AsrielDeathSoul: asd 02:57:34 AsrielDeathSoul: Fue un corte general entonces 02:57:44 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobias, te cortaron la luz? :V 02:57:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:58:08 Tobias Alcaraz: No Asriel. 02:58:09 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:58:14 AsrielDeathSoul: (DERP) 02:58:17 AsrielDeathSoul: PK. 02:58:20 Tobias Alcaraz: Uh, al parecer Nibiru resulta ser el famoso planeta X 02:58:23 AsrielDeathSoul: Fui el unico :'v 02:58:36 AsrielDeathSoul: Minase no sé (derp) 02:58:56 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:58:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:59:29 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:59:38 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:59:51 PK Thunder: Asriel: (idea) ... (okay) 03:00:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:00:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:00:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:00:49 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:01:19 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:01:25 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:01:49 Tobias Alcaraz: Oh mier... se dice que Nibiru podría llegar a rozar o chocar con la tierra... aunque los científicos no soportan la idea... (Serio) 03:01:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:01:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:02:10 AsrielDeathSoul: Nibiru? 03:02:13 Tobias Alcaraz: No pos, mejor me voy a terraformar la luna. (yaoming) 03:02:29 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:02:32 AsrielDeathSoul: Que es Nibiru? >:v 03:02:32 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:02:51 Tobias Alcaraz: Es tu cu... okño. :V 03:03:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:03:05 Tobias Alcaraz: Es el supuesto décimo planeta del sistema solar con una órbita bastante peculiar... ahora te paso una foto. 03:03:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:03:11 AsrielDeathSoul: adv okno :V 03:03:13 PK Thunder: Si existe Nibiru, que por lo que veo es una especie de ¨Creación babilonia¨, ¿qué nos impide pensar que el asteroide B612 no existe? (idea) 03:03:40 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:03:43 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:03:59 PK Thunder: P.D: Aunque realmente existe, pues a uno ya le pusieron ese nombre, pero me entienden (okay) 03:04:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:04:18 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:04:25 Tobias Alcaraz: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/rd8sAUkZn90/maxresdefault.jpg Ahí tiene señorita. No es un esquema a escala pero más o menos así es la órbita de Nibiru (o planeta X). 03:04:31 AsrielDeathSoul: >:V 03:04:49 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:04:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:05:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:05:25 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:06:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:06:32 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:07:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:07:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:07:10 Tobias Alcaraz: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Bye. o/ 03:07:17 AsrielDeathSoul: Chao Tobi 03:07:22 PK Thunder: Adiós Tobias o/ 03:07:27 AsrielDeathSoul: Para que sepas Sactage es Mujer :V 03:07:31 AsrielDeathSoul: (??) 03:07:47 Tobias Alcaraz: Ya deja de hablar de tu mujer. :V 03:07:52 AsrielDeathSoul: >:V 03:07:55 AsrielDeathSoul: Ban 03:08:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Bai. x2 :v / 03:08:15 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 03:08:21 AsrielDeathSoul: Bai x3 :v /ç 03:08:24 AsrielDeathSoul: ç aifuasd 03:08:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:08:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:09:23 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:09:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:09:57 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:10:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:10:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:10:32 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:11:24 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:11:29 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:12:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:12:32 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:13:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:13:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:13:43 BranDaniMB: Bueno hasta ma;ana o/ 03:13:48 Suzaku 13: Buenas noches o/ 03:13:57 Suzaku 13: Buenas noches ban o/ * 03:14:11 BranDaniMB: Bye o/ 03:14:32 BranDaniMB: Ma;ana sigo con la pagina de estrategias n.n 03:14:34 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 03:14:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:15:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:16:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:16:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:16:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:16:43 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:17:43 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:17:52 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:18:22 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:18:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:18:51 /// PK Thunder ha salido del chat /// 03:18:51 /// PK Thunder ha entrado al chat. /// 03:18:57 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:19:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:19:40 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:19:42 /// PK Thunder ha salido del chat /// 03:19:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:19:43 /// PK Thunder ha entrado al chat. /// 03:20:05 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 03:20:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:20:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:21:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:21:25 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:21:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:22:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:22:47 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:22:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:23:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:23:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:24:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:24:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:24:37 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:24:43 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:25:13 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:25:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:25:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:25:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:25:58 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 03:26:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:26:23 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:26:53 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:26:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:27:00 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 03:27:18 /// Shoutmon24674 ha entrado al chat. /// 03:27:27 Shoutmon24674: ¡¡Yumi!! è_é 03:27:38 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 03:27:48 Shoutmon24674: Quiero que me digan a qué horas se conecta Tobías Alcaraz! 03:28:08 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 03:28:15 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 03:28:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:28:30 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:28:44 Shoutmon24674: A ver, algún presente! 03:28:47 Skul Guy: ¡Asriel, pedazo de uke! 03:29:18 Shoutmon24674: Esto se termina, Asriel, no vas a volver a causar más desastre 03:29:23 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:29:25 /// WunnyLove ha entrado al chat. /// 03:29:28 Skul Guy: ¡Sal de tu cueva llena de fotos de Boku! 03:29:40 Shoutmon24674: ¡Y que alguien me diga cuándo se conecta Tobías! 03:29:49 Shoutmon24674: Sé que estan presentes 03:29:59 WunnyLove: Aquí también está AFK, ok 03:30:02 /// WunnyLove ha salido del chat /// 03:30:21 Shoutmon24674: ¡Gracias, panel de administración! 03:30:46 Skul Guy: ¡Uke, que dejes de hacerte el vivito! 03:31:10 Shoutmon24674: Estaré investigando algo 03:31:25 Skul Guy: ¡¿Acaso me tienes miedo?! ¡Sal y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos! 03:31:51 Shoutmon24674: Culpar a un Moderador de la Wiki SU por tus estupideces. 03:32:02 Shoutmon24674: ¡Entrar con otra cuenta y decir que es tu "primo"! 03:32:11 Shoutmon24674: ¡Y despues volver con otra cuenta diciendo que eres "tú"! 03:32:47 /// Greater dog kawaii ha entrado al chat. /// 03:32:49 Skul Guy: ¡Fingir suicidio! 03:33:04 Shoutmon24674: ¡Hacer que bloqueen injustamente a una Moderadora de mi equipo! 03:33:17 Greater dog kawaii: .v. 03:33:21 Skul Guy: ¡Amenazar a una usuaria diciendo que si no tenían rol erótico, ibas a hacer que me quitaran el cargo! 03:33:21 Shoutmon24674: ¡Hacer un berrinche por perder una postulación! 03:33:35 Shoutmon24674: ¡Haber apoyado a un Burócrata corrupto de la Wiki SU solo porque este te prometió un cargo! 03:33:55 Skul Guy: ¡Atentar contra el mismo cargo DIEZ veces! 03:33:55 Shoutmon24674: ¡Buscar un cargo por toda Wikia, provocando toda clase de conflictos de por medio! 03:34:14 Greater dog kawaii: ¡Dejar de ser mi amigo! 03:34:19 Shoutmon24674: ¡¡Ahora que alguien me diga a qué hora se conecta Tobías Alcaraz!!, ¡¡Que pregunto y se va uno del Panel!! 03:34:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (esponja gar) 03:34:47 Shoutmon24674: Perfecto 03:34:50 Greater dog kawaii: ¡No se que pasa pero quiero ser popular! 03:34:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tobi a esta hora casi ni se conecta. :v 03:35:00 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 03:35:05 Skul Guy: Blitz. 03:35:10 Greater dog kawaii: kenzi :v 03:35:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Skul. (Serio) 03:35:19 Skul Guy: Bloquea a Asriel, A-H-O-R-A. 03:35:26 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 03:35:29 Chara the controler: hi 03:35:34 Skul Guy: Rompió varias reglas de los términos de Wikia. 03:35:37 Skul Guy: ¡No merece estar aquí! 03:35:42 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Varias? 03:35:42 Skul Guy: ¡No merece estar en Wikia! 03:35:46 Chara the controler: :/ 03:35:47 Skul Guy: ¡No merece estar en internet! 03:35:49 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): ¡Ja! 03:35:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No me dejar hacerlo. :v 03:35:55 Shoutmon24674: Skul, calmate 03:35:56 Skul Guy: ¡No merece estar ni siquiera en el mundo real! 03:35:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: deja* 03:36:03 Shoutmon24674: Deja que me encargue yo 03:36:05 Skul Guy: Blitz. 03:36:09 Shoutmon24674: Blitz 03:36:09 Skul Guy: Shout. 03:36:16 Skul Guy: No, encargarte tú sólo las cholongas. 03:36:18 Shoutmon24674: ¿Me podrías decir a qué horas se conecta Tobías? 03:36:22 /// WunnyLove ha entrado al chat. /// 03:36:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Creo que me sacaron el cargo de Mod de discusione o no se que raios le pasa (okay) 03:36:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pues. emmm 03:36:27 Greater dog kawaii: que tal si le damos una segunda oportunidad toda la gente lo merece de eso se trata undertale :v 03:36:29 Skul Guy: Controlarme, no puedo. 03:36:35 Skul Guy: Blitz. 03:36:37 Shoutmon24674: Lo necesito, Blitz. 03:36:54 Shoutmon24674: Para terminar con esa escoria de Asriel, necesitamos a Tobias 03:36:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A veces en la mañana tipo a las 11AM (Hora Argentina), luego a la tarde ni idea. (derp) 03:37:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Veo si esta en face y le aviso. :u 03:37:18 Chara the controler: Skul,calmate un momento,solo piensa que puede ser peor 03:37:26 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Chara. 03:37:30 Skul Guy: ¿Peor? 03:37:31 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): No es buena idea 03:37:35 AsrielDeathSoul: I'm ba- 03:37:36 Skul Guy: ¡Já! ¡Fácil decirlo! 03:37:41 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahg, ahora que 03:37:44 Skul Guy: Uke, uke, uke. 03:37:47 Shoutmon24674: Skul 03:37:48 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Hola, yumi. 03:37:51 Shoutmon24674: Calmate 03:37:53 Skul Guy: Lindo negocio tienes, ¿eh? 03:37:57 Shoutmon24674: Si haces eso las cosas no terminarán fácil 03:37:59 Skul Guy: Amenazaste a Lost. 03:38:05 Shoutmon24674: Tobías es lo máximo que tenemos para esto 03:38:05 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): ¡Un gran placer conocerte! 03:38:09 Skul Guy: Le dijiste que si no tenían rol erótico, me ibas a quitar el cargo. 03:38:20 Skul Guy: Já, já, já. 03:38:22 Shoutmon24674: Asriel 03:38:23 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Linda wiki has montado... 03:38:25 Chara the controler: Yumi porque viniste plis 03:38:28 AsrielDeathSoul: Aja si ajam :T 03:38:31 Shoutmon24674: Me sorprende que sigas aquí luego de que Dat te haya reportado. 03:38:31 AsrielDeathSoul: Lo que digas. 03:38:39 AsrielDeathSoul: Shout. 03:38:40 Greater dog kawaii: yumi d9 03:38:41 Shoutmon24674: Pero, una verdadera lástima. 03:38:48 AsrielDeathSoul: Por que no olvidamos el tema y ya. 03:38:51 Shoutmon24674: Ahora que se fue, tendré que encargarme yo 03:38:54 Shoutmon24674: No. 03:38:57 Shoutmon24674: ¿Te digo por qué? 03:39:00 Chara the controler: Bueno,Hola Yumi que tal 03:39:06 Greater dog kawaii: yo opino que le demos otra oportunidad de eso se trata undertale no? (idea) 03:39:10 Shoutmon24674: Porque tu maldito "primo" (Tú haciendote pasar por tu primo) se puso a joder también 03:39:13 AsrielDeathSoul: De hecho, malgastas tu vida. 03:39:17 Shoutmon24674: ¿Crees que no me entero? 03:39:24 Shoutmon24674: Malgasto mi vida para bien 03:39:27 Skul Guy: Yumi. 03:39:29 AsrielDeathSoul: No me digas que se metió en FFP Wiki. 03:39:31 Shoutmon24674: Para que dejes de arruinar comunidades 03:39:33 Skul Guy: El que malgasta la vida eres tú. 03:39:35 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahora 03:39:35 Chara the controler: dog opino lo mismoesto se formo la rosa de juana lupe 03:39:37 AsrielDeathSoul: Dejenme 03:39:39 Shoutmon24674: ¿Cómo lo supiste? 03:39:44 Skul Guy: ¿Por qué no te rindes y te suicidas de una buena vez? 03:39:45 Shoutmon24674: Hablaré con Tobías 03:39:47 Skul Guy: Dijiste que te ibas a suicidar. 03:39:51 Skul Guy: Sigo esperando un reporte de suicidio. 03:39:56 Shoutmon24674: Él va a terminar con esto como me dijo que haría si sucedía algo más 03:40:33 AsrielDeathSoul: Blitz, cuando puedas actua. 03:40:55 Shoutmon24674: ¿Y qué se supone que va a hacer? a_á 03:40:56 /// Osleziz~ ha entrado al chat. /// 03:41:02 Chara the controler: yumi estaba aqui hace 2 minutos 03:41:05 Skul Guy: Blitz. 03:41:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, yo me debo retirar, le deje un mensaje a Tobi para que puedan hablar de lo que necesiten. (derp) 03:41:07 AsrielDeathSoul: Shouty, es obvio. 03:41:09 Greater dog kawaii: yo opino que le demos otra oportunidad (idea) 03:41:14 AsrielDeathSoul: Blitz ok 03:41:15 Skul Guy: No. 03:41:18 Skul Guy: Si te vas a retirar. 03:41:19 WunnyLove: Mmm 03:41:24 AsrielDeathSoul: Despues instalo el !Tell 03:41:25 Shoutmon24674: Skul 03:41:28 Skul Guy: Primero dale ban a ésta cosa. 03:41:30 Osleziz~: vine por el salseo. 03:41:32 Osleziz~: (?) 03:41:32 Shoutmon24674: Ya te dije que Tobías se encargará 03:41:38 Skul Guy: Shout. 03:41:43 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 03:41:44 Skul Guy: No, no, NO. 03:41:46 AsrielDeathSoul: Shout, sabes que hice? 03:41:49 Skul Guy: Tengo ira reprimida en cada parte de mi cuerpo. 03:41:51 AsrielDeathSoul: me reporté a mi mismo. 03:41:57 Skul Guy: Quiero encargarme yo. 03:41:58 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahora es tiempo de esperar. 03:42:02 Skul Guy: Yumi, ¿te pensás que somos idiotas? 03:42:07 Skul Guy: ¿Que nos chupamos un huevo? 03:42:07 Shoutmon24674: Y me aseguraré de que Yumi no trate de llenarle la cabeza a Tobías queriendo dar lástima. 03:42:14 Skul Guy: No harías eso ni en un millón de años. 03:42:14 Shoutmon24674: Yumi 03:42:16 AsrielDeathSoul: Shout 03:42:20 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobi ya no me ayuda. 03:42:24 Chara the controler: pues skul dijo algo de lotno le entendi un carajo 03:42:27 AsrielDeathSoul: Fin. 03:42:32 Shoutmon24674: Me importa poco 03:42:34 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahora quieres dejarme? 03:42:42 Skul Guy: Deja de querer dar lástima. 03:42:43 Shoutmon24674: Tu no nos dejaste a nosotros. 03:42:44 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Esta Escoria no deberia estar viva. 03:42:48 Skul Guy: No funciona con nosotros. 03:42:56 WunnyLove: Asriel 03:42:56 AsrielDeathSoul: Pues ahora no me meto en ustedes. 03:42:58 Shoutmon24674: Nosotros no vamos a parar hasta hacer justicia como se debe. 03:42:59 Skul Guy: Es un truco, extremadamente, malgastado. 03:43:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahg 03:43:10 AsrielDeathSoul: Les doy 3 minutos. 03:43:15 Chara the controler: se dan cuenta de que ya lo estan acosando? 03:43:21 AsrielDeathSoul: hasta que sean las 0:45 03:43:24 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Una de las cosas que mas amo y disfruto es la venganza, asi que no pienses que olvidare esto. 03:43:33 AsrielDeathSoul: Si no se arma tremendo armagedon y me culpan a mi 03:43:44 Shoutmon24674: Te culpan a ti 03:43:47 Skul Guy: ¡Eso es lo que queremos! ¡Que te vayas de Wikia! 03:43:49 Shoutmon24674: A un "Controlador de Bot" 03:43:52 Shoutmon24674: a_á 03:43:54 Shoutmon24674: Wow... 03:43:56 Chara the controler: skul si tanto esperas que se suicide rastreao y matalo no? 03:43:57 AsrielDeathSoul: Bot legal. 03:44:07 AsrielDeathSoul: Estoy solucionando de a poco. 03:44:09 Shoutmon24674: Ahora lo es e_é 03:44:18 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Chara. 03:44:22 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): No es momento. 03:44:38 Chara the controler: lo se..espera que 03:44:44 AsrielDeathSoul: Skul, por que no... te vas a Tucuman y intentas matarme. 03:44:48 Shoutmon24674: Yo estaré esperando ansioso a Tobías. 03:44:50 AsrielDeathSoul: Estamos casi cerca. 03:45:01 AsrielDeathSoul: segundos... 03:45:02 Osleziz~: (Derp) 03:45:04 AsrielDeathSoul: y ya. 03:45:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Fin. 03:45:10 Chara the controler: exacro 03:45:14 AsrielDeathSoul: !status. 03:45:15 T1M3R10N B0T: Inicio: 03:45:14 19 June 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 48 minutos y 33 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 41 segundos. 03:45:23 AsrielDeathSoul: ... Wow que coincidencia a_a 03:45:49 AsrielDeathSoul: Wunny MP en otra wiki. 03:45:58 Shoutmon24674: Interesante... 03:46:04 WunnyLove: Claro. 03:46:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Bueno, solo dejenme 03:46:12 Shoutmon24674: ¡El bot ha hecho que esto sea más interesante! 03:46:20 Chara the controler: chao yumi 03:46:32 Skul Guy: No, de aquí no me voy. No se Shout, pero yo no me voy hasta que vea que se haga justicia. 03:46:35 Chara the controler: shout lee mas 03:46:48 Shoutmon24674: Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando a Tobías 03:46:54 Shoutmon24674: Para terminar con esto de una vez 03:47:04 Chara the controler: yo tengo tooda la noche 03:47:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobias se tuvo que retirar 03:47:08 AsrielDeathSoul: mira el log 03:47:10 AsrielDeathSoul: !logs 03:47:10 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - Registros del chat. 03:47:21 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Greater. 03:47:30 AsrielDeathSoul: En fin. 03:47:34 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Entiendes lo que realmente esta pasando? 03:47:39 AsrielDeathSoul: Solo dejenme, si no colapso. 03:47:48 AsrielDeathSoul: Colapso y armo bardo. 03:48:00 Chara the controler: dog para ti es facil decirlo,no sabes lo que ha hecho (copiando a skul) 03:48:00 Greater dog kawaii: no (derp) 03:48:16 Osleziz~: y que hizo el wachin? 03:48:20 Osleziz~: *me pegan* 03:48:31 Chara the controler: espera 03:48:31 Greater dog kawaii: miren si me explican que carajos esta pasando probablemente encuentre una solucion o 03:48:34 AsrielDeathSoul: Espera... 03:48:37 AsrielDeathSoul: todos son de la UT. 03:48:43 Skul Guy: No me voy hasta que te vea bloqueado globalmente o que admitas que no mereces nada de lo que tienes. 03:48:52 Skul Guy: Incluso, la vida. 03:48:54 AsrielDeathSoul: No puedo ser bloqueado globalmente. 03:49:06 AsrielDeathSoul: No hasta que se hable con el VSTF. 03:49:07 Skul Guy: Lo serás. 03:49:08 Chara the controler: skul ¿tienes pruebas de que es verdad lo que dices? 03:49:15 AsrielDeathSoul: ahora dejame. 03:49:19 Skul Guy: Chara, muchas. 03:49:20 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Chara.... 03:49:25 Skul Guy: Pero sería ganar más y más lag. 03:49:31 Chara the controler: a ok 03:49:37 Shoutmon24674: Yumi, es gracioso, es exactamente lo que iba a hacer 03:49:41 Shoutmon24674: Pero primero, hablaré con Tobías 03:49:57 Shoutmon24674: De por mientras, esperaré, aquí 03:50:08 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Hmm. 03:50:18 AsrielDeathSoul: Bueno, si Shizuka no me hubiera bloqueado nada de esto hubiera pasado. 03:50:41 /// Greater dog kawaii ha salido del chat /// 03:50:41 Shoutmon24674: Primero culpas a Marcy, ahora a Shizuka e_é 03:50:47 Chara the controler: shizuka? 03:50:54 Skul Guy: Ahora le hechas la culpa a alguien más. 03:51:00 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:51:00 Greater dog kawaii: miren yo no estoy de ningun lado y no quiero apoyar a ninguno (por ahora) si alguien me dijera que carajos pasa podria ayudar de alguna manera y como no sucede me voy a quedar viendo el chisme 03:51:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Plz. 03:51:08 AsrielDeathSoul: Ya, paren. 03:51:12 Skul Guy: Hmm...Minase. 03:51:17 Skul Guy: ¿Eres Admin o Burócrata? 03:51:21 AsrielDeathSoul: !uplogs 03:51:24 T1M3R10N B0T: ///AVISO ---Chat logs actualizados! 03:51:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Admin. 03:51:43 Shoutmon24674: Skul 03:51:51 Shoutmon24674: Deja de pedir que baneen a Yumi 03:51:51 Chara the controler: Yumi,vete asi paran esta civil war 03:51:57 Skul Guy: Shout, no es eso. 03:52:00 Shoutmon24674: En serio e_é 03:52:03 AsrielDeathSoul: Chara, no, me rehuso. 03:52:09 Chara the controler: bueno 03:52:14 Skul Guy: Minase, quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor. 03:52:17 Shoutmon24674: Claro, porque si dice que se irá, no lo hará 03:52:26 Shoutmon24674: ¡Como hizo en Comunidad Central! 03:52:26 Greater dog kawaii: pobre yumi 03:52:46 Shoutmon24674: ¡Dijo que se iría, pero al día siguiente lo vimos en el Chat de la CC! 03:52:47 AsrielDeathSoul: /ignore Shoutmon24674;Skul Guy 03:52:50 AsrielDeathSoul: Basta! 03:52:50 Chara the controler: intenta no llevar esta pelea muy lejos,siempre terminaras culpable 03:52:54 AsrielDeathSoul: BASTA. 03:53:04 Skul Guy: Si ves a Tobias, dile que éste chabón al que le dieron letras sin razón aparente, ha estado buscando más bardo, y que no debería estar aquí debido a que rompió los Términos de Wikia. 03:53:11 Skul Guy: "Basta" nada. 03:53:17 Skul Guy: Es pagar las consecuencias de tus actos. 03:53:27 Osleziz~: uh. 03:53:43 Osleziz~: creo que estan yendo muy lejos con esto, idk. 03:54:00 Greater dog kawaii: yo igual 03:54:03 AsrielDeathSoul: Minase, actua. No los quiero ver. 03:54:06 Chara the controler: ha aguien que pueda parar esto? 03:54:17 Skul Guy: Yumi, no tienes poder aquí. 03:54:21 Chara the controler: mod de chat quiza? 03:54:30 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Chara. 03:54:30 Greater dog kawaii: se llama "BAN" 03:54:32 Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo): Calla 03:54:38 Shoutmon24674: ¿Desde cuándo das ordenes? 03:54:40 Skul Guy: Minase, si tienes cabeza, supongo que no le harás caso, ¿cierto? 03:54:42 Shoutmon24674: Encima dice "No los quiero ver" 03:54:48 Shoutmon24674: ¿Qué eres?, ¿Rey? 03:55:02 Skul Guy: Shout, Rey de los Ukes. 03:55:11 Skul Guy: e_[[]]e 03:55:34 WunnyLove: Asriel. 03:55:37 WunnyLove: C= 03:55:51 Chara the controler: kenzi..na no encuentro como responderte sin causar odio hacia mi..a mira la respuesta xd 03:56:22 AsrielDeathSoul: Uh? 03:56:22 AsrielDeathSoul: (Mi DNS esta fallando, por lo que está provocando Lag) 03:56:42 Chara the controler: asriel limpia el chat 03:56:50 Skul Guy: ¡Oh, mirad! 03:57:07 Greater dog kawaii: un avion :v 03:57:17 Skul Guy: ¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión? ¡No, es alguien tratando de evitar las consecuencias! 03:57:18 Chara the controler: no un pajaro 03:57:52 Greater dog kawaii: bueno ya me voy 03:58:22 /// Greater dog kawaii ha salido del chat /// 03:59:32 Shoutmon24674: Mi Meri ha llegado,así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí 04:00:04 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 04:00:05 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 04:00:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Wunny, no andan los MP. 04:00:09 Shoutmon24674: Quiero que alguien me notifique cuando venga Tobias Alcaraz 04:00:13 Shoutmon24674: Estaré en la Wiki UT y FFP 04:00:23 ~ Skul Guy ha sido baneado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. ~ 04:00:24 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 04:00:43 WunnyLove: ¿ya? 04:00:48 Chara the controler: no me espere eso 04:03:12 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:26 Shoutmon24674: Administrador/a Minase Kirishima-Rei, disculpa a mi amigo, se pone algo violento en este tipo de cosas 04:03:29 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:57 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 04:03:58 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:59 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:04:03 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:04:28 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 04:04:30 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 04:04:30 Shoutmon24674: Pero quiero informarle una cosa. Hubiera avisado que dejara de hacerlo antes de aplicar el baneo 04:04:49 Shoutmon24674: Para que así sepa que usted va a expulsarlo, y tal vez podría parar 04:05:00 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 04:05:02 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 04:05:15 /// Corvo123 ha entrado al chat. /// 04:05:16 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:07:43 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 04:08:05 Shoutmon24674: No te preocupes, a ti no te diré nada a menos que se te de por causar problemas otra vez, como lo hiciste durante meses. 04:08:07 AsrielDeathSoul: Si, la alianza se desecha. 04:08:13 /// 1shinymon ha entrado al chat. /// 04:08:18 Shoutmon24674: Lo único que haré ahora, será hablar con Tobías para que termine con esto. 04:08:44 Shoutmon24674: Y como dije, me encargaré de que no te pongas a querer dar lástima como has hecho siempre. 04:09:01 AsrielDeathSoul: De hecho ustedes lo hacen. 04:09:16 AsrielDeathSoul: Ustedes me hacen que yo caiga en esa trampa. 04:09:16 Shoutmon24674: ¿Ahora nosotros damos lástima? 04:09:23 Shoutmon24674: ¿Ahora nos culpas a nosotros? 04:09:25 AsrielDeathSoul: En especial DAT. 04:09:30 Shoutmon24674: ¿Ahora nosotros fuimos los que fingimos suicidio y no tú? 04:09:33 Chara the controler: bueno yumi,necesito hablar contigo por mp,bueno siquieres no claro,no te quiero molestar sobre el tema 04:09:43 AsrielDeathSoul: Chara, por supuesto. 04:09:50 AsrielDeathSoul: Shout, solo deja el tema. 04:10:00 AsrielDeathSoul: Así estaré mas tranquilo. 04:10:04 /// 1shinymon ha salido del chat /// 04:10:06 Chara the controler: no es un problema? 04:10:08 AsrielDeathSoul: por que si siguen mi enojo aparece. 04:10:13 Shoutmon24674: Decidí no decirte más nada, hasta que dijiste esa tontería, pero bueno, me volví a dejar llevar 04:10:22 Osleziz~: quiero decir algo, pero seguro la cago. 04:10:33 Shoutmon24674: Y nuestro enojo?, tú seguiste durante meses, pero bueno, solo esperaré a Tobías 04:10:34 AsrielDeathSoul: Chara, no es un problema. 04:10:36 Chara the controler: osleziz que quieres? 04:10:53 Chara the controler: a entones halemos :) 04:11:07 AsrielDeathSoul: y por supuesto, hay adv para mi y para los que han participado en la discusión 04:11:18 Chara the controler: hablemos* 04:11:44 Shoutmon24674: Dejame ver el reglamento. 04:11:46 AsrielDeathSoul: When los ID de los MP se cruzan :v 04:11:53 WunnyLove: Reglas y Políticas 04:12:02 WunnyLove: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Monster_Legends:Reglas_y_Pol%C3%ADticas * 04:12:15 WunnyLove: Espera que reinicio 04:12:16 /// WunnyLove ha salido del chat /// 04:12:25 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 04:12:29 /// WunnyLove ha entrado al chat. /// 04:13:31 Shoutmon24674: No dice nada de discusiones. 04:13:49 Shoutmon24674: Por lo tanto, quedan anuladas las Advertencias. 04:13:58 WunnyLove: "No discutir sobre temas que puedan llevar a un desacuerdo y un debate que conclulla en peleas, como la política y la religión." 04:14:05 AsrielDeathSoul: Ejem, lee bien. 04:14:20 Shoutmon24674: "desacuerdo", "debate" 04:14:35 Shoutmon24674: Esto no es un debate, y no se trata de estar de acuerdo o no en algo. 04:14:49 AsrielDeathSoul: "((puedan)) llevar a un desacuerdo" 04:14:55 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahora si, dejame. 04:15:05 AsrielDeathSoul: o si no paso al otro stage. 04:15:11 Shoutmon24674: Bien, te dejaré, pero deja, por favor, de decir tonterías que vuelvan a encender la mecha. 04:15:15 AsrielDeathSoul: Chara, ahora respondo tu PM. 04:15:27 Shoutmon24674: Deja de decir que soltarás tu pseudo rabieta, porque no das miedo. Ahora si, te deo. 04:15:27 Chara the controler: vale,no tengo prisa 04:15:29 Shoutmon24674: dejo* 04:15:36 AsrielDeathSoul: Bien. 04:15:51 AsrielDeathSoul: pseudo rabieta.... 04:15:54 AsrielDeathSoul: .... 04:15:57 Chara the controler: lol 04:16:00 AsrielDeathSoul: !uplogs 04:16:05 T1M3R10N B0T: ///AVISO ---Chat logs actualizados! 04:16:05 WunnyLove: Tranquilo. 04:16:14 AsrielDeathSoul: HM.... 04:16:15 Shoutmon24674: ¿Ves como vuelves a encender la mecha? 04:16:24 AsrielDeathSoul: Wunny... 04:16:26 Shoutmon24674: ¿Acaso Minase no está siendo testigo de esto? 04:16:43 AsrielDeathSoul: .... 04:16:43 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:16:45 AsrielDeathSoul: ahg... 04:16:52 AsrielDeathSoul: ME VOY. 04:17:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 04:17:12 /// RagnaTheSkuller ha entrado al chat. /// 04:17:12 Shoutmon24674: Como quieras, yo seguiré esperando a Tobías. Pero mostrar el registro no te servirá de nada. 04:17:15 WunnyLove: :I 04:17:24 RagnaTheSkuller: Ste yumi con su periodo xd 04:17:29 Shoutmon24674: Muy buena estrategia, por cierto 04:17:46 /// Osleziz~ ha salido del chat /// 04:17:52 Shoutmon24674: Usar el Registro del Bot en nuestra contra, pero...¿Sabes?, no va a servir de nada. 04:17:54 /// Osleziz~ ha entrado al chat. /// 04:18:17 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:18:19 Shoutmon24674: Pero...hazlo, solo harás que esto sea más arriesgado, y por ende, más interesante para mí 04:18:20 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:18:33 Osleziz~: segun el se va, pero aun lo veo conectado. 04:18:35 RagnaTheSkuller: Yumi, te pido algo por favor y sera la ultima advertencia. 04:18:38 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:18:41 RagnaTheSkuller: ¿Podrias dejar de joder a todos? 04:18:53 AsrielDeathSoul: Ragna, al reves. 04:18:59 WunnyLove: Lol... 04:19:01 Shoutmon24674: Rag, ya deja 04:19:10 RagnaTheSkuller: Ok xd 04:19:22 RagnaTheSkuller: No es justo que se hayan quedado con toda la dirversion D': 04:19:24 AsrielDeathSoul: HM (serio) 04:19:35 Shoutmon24674: Hmph. 04:19:40 RagnaTheSkuller: Si te joden, para que le sigues 04:19:41 AsrielDeathSoul: Wunny, necesito que me ayudes, no en esto. 04:19:46 Shoutmon24674: Ahora...Minase, ¿Estas ahí?, te quiero pasar un Hilo de parte de Skul 04:19:47 AsrielDeathSoul: Mi cabeza ya esta por explotar. 04:20:02 WunnyLove: (derp) 04:20:06 AsrielDeathSoul: O mejor me voy a la wiki de pruebas. 04:20:19 AsrielDeathSoul: !stayalive. 04:20:21 WunnyLove: Podemos ir ahí. 04:20:29 AsrielDeathSoul: Bien. 04:20:34 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahora si me retiro. 04:20:35 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 04:20:44 AsrielDeathSoul: !linkstart 04:20:47 T1M3R10N B0T: ///¡Bienvenido! - Hasta ahora ninguna notificación, bienvenido sea AsrielDeathSoul. 04:20:57 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:21:14 AsrielDeathSoul: Minase, si el bot se sale avisame. 04:21:16 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:21:25 AsrielDeathSoul: Oh ok. 04:21:37 Shoutmon24674: Sigue ignorandome. 04:21:38 AsrielDeathSoul: Entonces, tendré que estar atento a la consola l:v 04:21:52 WunnyLove: xD 04:21:57 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:22:42 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:22:44 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:23:42 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:23:44 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:24:43 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:24:46 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:25:44 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:25:46 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:26:04 /// WunnyLove ha salido del chat /// 04:26:50 /// RagnaTheSkuller ha salido del chat /// 04:27:30 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:27:33 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:28:33 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:28:35 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:29:34 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:29:36 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:30:07 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:30:09 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:30:39 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:31:33 Chara the controler: hi 04:31:38 AsrielDeathSoul: Jelou 04:32:04 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:32:05 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:32:13 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:33:21 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:33:47 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:33:49 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:34:09 Chara the controler: que tal :v 04:34:39 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:34:40 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:34:42 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:35:27 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:35:34 /// Osleziz~ ha salido del chat /// 04:35:57 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:36:16 /// Shoutmon24674 ha salido del chat /// 04:36:31 AsrielDeathSoul: asd 04:36:49 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:37:00 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:37:30 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:37:32 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:37:53 /// Chara the controler ha entrado al chat. /// 04:38:52 /// Chara the controler ha salido del chat /// 04:39:11 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:39:12 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:39:42 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:39:44 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:41:00 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:41:01 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:41:32 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:41:34 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:42:19 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:42:20 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 04:43:20 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 04:46:15 AsrielDeathSoul: Chat morido 04:46:22 AsrielDeathSoul: v´ámonos Taimerion 04:46:39 AsrielDeathSoul: Anotar: Dejar el NVG y usar el Chrome :v 04:46:48 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 14:32:26 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 14:32:40 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 14:34:53 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 14:35:13 Suzaku 13: Holu 14:36:05 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 14:36:11 BowserRDML: Este skul XDDD 14:36:18 BowserRDML: me rio de su ignorancia 14:36:33 Suzaku 13: Es un niño 14:36:34 Suzaku 13: :v 14:36:35 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 14:36:39 AsrielDeathSoul: Lel :V 14:36:52 AsrielDeathSoul: Ustedes se levantan por la mañana, no? (derp) 14:36:55 Suzaku 13: Asriel ya es mucho alfa 14:37:03 Suzaku 13: mucho (siclaro) 14:37:03 AsrielDeathSoul: alpha * 14:37:11 AsrielDeathSoul: a que te refieres? :V 14:37:15 Suzaku 13: macho alfa* :v 14:37:23 BowserRDML: y que bueno que lo bloquearon 14:37:29 BowserRDML: me dan ganas de darle una buena respuesta.... 14:37:30 AsrielDeathSoul: k 14:37:40 AsrielDeathSoul: !reg-bloq 14:37:41 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - . 14:37:59 AsrielDeathSoul: lol :v 14:38:15 BowserRDML: lo digo con respeto pero me vale un pepino la alianza con wiki Undertale, skul es un chico irrespetuoso y sin escrupulos 14:38:22 AsrielDeathSoul: 09:55 (ART) 19 jun 2016 Tobias Alcaraz (muro | contribuciones) bloqueó a Skul Guy (muro | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas, no puede editar su propia página de discusión) durante un plazo de 3 meses (Si no quieres aprender sobre lo que te digo y seguir armando berrinches porque le sigues dando bolilla a un usuario, esta bien. Yo ya te advertí semanas atrás al respecto.) 14:39:29 BowserRDML: bien, y mas le vale a su pandillita no asomar por aqui a reclamar porque lo hayamos bloqueado 14:39:42 AsrielDeathSoul: Shout pasó ayer 14:39:48 AsrielDeathSoul: Dat no, creo que se fue. 14:39:59 BowserRDML: shout no causa tantos lios 14:40:09 BowserRDML: de dat si he oido muchas cosas 14:40:28 AsrielDeathSoul: Dat dijo que me reporto pero Shout dice que es increíble que yo aun siga aquí 14:40:38 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 14:40:46 BowserRDML: no me interesa saber esos lios 14:40:48 AsrielDeathSoul: Como dije, no puedo ser bloqueado globalmente. 14:40:51 BowserRDML: Hola 14:40:53 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 14:40:56 AsrielDeathSoul: Hola Kenzi. 14:40:58 AsrielDeathSoul: !welcome. 14:40:59 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Bienvenido a la Wiki Monster Legends! Sientete libre de estar aquí, conversar y hacer amigos, si tienes un problema o alguna duda consulta a los usuarios con estrella amarilla o celeste, Felices Ediciones!. 14:41:01 Suzaku 13: Hola kenzi o/ 14:41:33 BowserRDML: Niun usuario de una wiki ajena tiene el derecho de venir a reclamar por cosas que no le incumben, y menos cuando solo es por un simple rencor infantil 14:41:46 BowserRDML: ire a editar la plantilla de aliados, ya regreso 14:41:52 AsrielDeathSoul: ok. 14:41:58 AsrielDeathSoul: Hey Bowser 14:42:00 Suzaku 13: ok. x2 :v 14:42:06 BowserRDML: ¿? 14:42:12 AsrielDeathSoul: sería necesario armar una plantilla de aviso de Desbloqueo? 14:42:34 BowserRDML: ummm 14:42:39 BowserRDML: nah, no lo veo necesario 14:42:45 AsrielDeathSoul: Cierto :V 14:43:10 AsrielDeathSoul: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:75263 Lel, no puedo dejar de reir por el titulo :'v 14:44:09 BowserRDML: listo n.n 14:44:16 BowserRDML: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Monster_Legends:Aliados} 14:44:23 BowserRDML: damn 14:44:24 BowserRDML: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Monster_Legends:Aliados 14:44:28 AsrielDeathSoul: fail x1 14:44:29 AsrielDeathSoul: (? 14:45:13 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 14:45:17 Suzaku 13: Kenzi nos ve desde las sombras. .v 14:45:37 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 14:45:53 AsrielDeathSoul: Bot, ya sabes que hacer. (? 14:46:07 AsrielDeathSoul: !self-x612 #2 (?) okno 14:46:08 T1M3R10N B0T: Lo hago boleta sha mismo (SERIO) ... 14:46:27 AsrielDeathSoul: a oc :V 14:47:10 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 14:47:51 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 14:59:41 BowserRDML: regrese 14:59:46 BowserRDML: esto esta muerto 14:59:55 AsrielDeathSoul: Siempre se muere 14:59:57 AsrielDeathSoul: Spera... 15:00:02 AsrielDeathSoul: Quien llego? 15:00:02 T1M3R10N B0T: Shego el aguila vengadora que les va a arrancar los ojos (serio) 15:00:10 AsrielDeathSoul: ok mejor retiro esa frase :VC 15:00:12 AsrielDeathSoul: :v * 15:00:13 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 15:00:24 BowserRDML: ._. 15:00:24 T1M3R10N B0T: La wea ._. 15:01:27 Suzaku 13: :v 15:01:28 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 15:02:24 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:02:29 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:12:00 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:12:01 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:12:31 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:12:39 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:12:39 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 15:13:09 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:13:43 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 15:14:10 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 15:14:15 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 15:15:52 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:16:22 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:17:31 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:18:27 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:18:30 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:18:37 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:18:54 BowserRDML: o/ minasde 15:18:57 BowserRDML: minase* 15:19:00 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:19:33 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha entrado al chat. /// 15:20:03 /// Kenzi (Mensajero del tiempo) ha salido del chat /// 15:29:25 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 15:29:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:30:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 15:30:18 Suzaku 13: morido 15:30:52 BowserRDML: ... 15:30:54 BowserRDML: asriel 15:31:09 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:31:15 BowserRDML: pasame los chat logs 15:31:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 15:31:41 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:32:41 BowserRDML: no olvidalo, ya lo encontre 15:33:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 15:34:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:34:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:34:50 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:35:47 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 15:35:57 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 15:36:30 BowserRDML: ... si, bonito lio el que habia armado ayer 15:37:33 BowserRDML: bien, esperare a tobias y bran, menos mal que hoy si tengo todo el dia para cualquier cosa 15:39:03 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 15:39:14 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:39:48 /// Darkest Lizard ha entrado al chat. /// 15:40:04 Darkest Lizard: Skul anda quejandose como niño pequeño. 15:40:35 BowserRDML: que se queje :v 15:40:42 Darkest Lizard: Con su amiguito RagweedMarutaroLautaro. 15:41:03 BowserRDML: Rag esta bloqueado aqui tambien (yaoming) 15:41:07 Darkest Lizard: yee 15:41:27 Darkest Lizard: Anda contando la emohistoria de cómo lo bloquearon. 15:41:30 Darkest Lizard: Otra cosa. 15:41:38 Darkest Lizard: ¿Me enseñarían a jugar? (?) 15:41:43 BowserRDML: jugar a? 15:42:13 Darkest Lizard: ML. xd 15:42:18 BowserRDML: a lel 15:42:22 Suzaku 13: jajaja 15:42:22 BowserRDML: que necesitas saber? 15:42:26 BowserRDML: (yaoming) 15:42:28 Suzaku 13: Ese bowser es un loquillo :v 15:42:28 Darkest Lizard: Nada. 15:42:30 Darkest Lizard: Lo decía de broma. 15:42:57 AsrielDeathSoul: asd 15:43:00 AsrielDeathSoul: recien volví 15:43:10 AsrielDeathSoul: Solo fui a devolver ese NVG 15:43:43 BowserRDML: regreso en un momento, es que mi familia esta haciendo tamales :v 15:43:44 AsrielDeathSoul: Pero... ahora me encuentro con mis auriculares rotos, bueno... no tanto, solo el parlante derecho no anda :V 15:45:20 Darkest Lizard: Rag anda diciendo que lo bloquearon porque sí. 15:46:26 Darkest Lizard: ¿Aquí se permiten malas palabras? 15:46:38 BowserRDML: no 15:46:50 /// Hoi-my-name-is-temmie ha entrado al chat. /// 15:46:54 Suzaku 13: Regularmente no, pero igual las ponen pero censuradas, lel :v 15:46:57 Darkest Lizard: Oh mira. 15:47:03 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: hoi 15:47:03 BowserRDML: Hola 15:47:07 Darkest Lizard: Vino alguien a perturbar el ambiente. 15:47:22 BowserRDML: nah, no creo 15:47:34 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: .-. 15:47:40 BowserRDML: ahorita ire a chat de fb de la wiki a ver si bran esta ahi 15:47:53 AsrielDeathSoul: Volví 15:47:57 AsrielDeathSoul: Un temmie ... 15:48:06 AsrielDeathSoul: O deos mio (d9) 15:48:09 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibeq3 15:48:19 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: yo se usar paint 15:48:38 AsrielDeathSoul: Las flores cantan Las aves florecen 15:48:41 AsrielDeathSoul: asd 15:48:54 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibftg 15:48:57 AsrielDeathSoul: Tipico de Sans que se confunde (? 15:49:21 AsrielDeathSoul: Eso me recordó a Oceantale :v 15:49:24 BowserRDML: xDDD 15:49:43 /// Hoi-my-name-is-temmie ha entrado al chat. /// 15:50:26 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibg6o yo hice sprites 15:51:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 15:51:23 BowserRDML: no halle a bran :v 15:51:32 BowserRDML: asi que dejare un mensaje random ahi y me saldre 15:52:02 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibh12 15:52:12 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: yo se hacer memes alavarme 15:52:34 BowserRDML: Lol 15:53:15 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: sans sans-gra 15:54:09 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibhv0 15:55:57 BowserRDML: whats? 15:56:24 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: descubri como es gaster 15:56:46 /// Darkest Lizard ha salido del chat /// 15:57:05 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 15:57:12 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 15:58:14 /// Hoi-my-name-is-temmie ha entrado al chat. /// 15:58:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 15:58:34 BowserRDML: Hola minase 15:58:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Internet :'u 15:58:58 BowserRDML: I know (why) 16:01:31 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: .-. 16:01:46 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibkql 16:02:57 BowserRDML: Lel 16:03:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:03:47 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: hoi 16:04:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:04:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:04:51 /// Osleziz~ ha entrado al chat. /// 16:04:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:05:20 BowserRDML: Hola 16:05:29 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: hoi 16:05:50 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: oslexiz eres nuev@ :u 16:06:05 Osleziz~: we. 16:06:30 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: "Rag manda saludos" 16:06:51 BowserRDML: mandale saludo de mi parte tambien 16:07:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:08:37 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: tem is tem 16:09:54 AsrielDeathSoul: :v 16:09:54 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 16:10:01 AsrielDeathSoul: asd 16:10:10 AsrielDeathSoul: Por un momento pensaba que el bot no estaba 16:10:27 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: http://prntscr.com/bibftg 16:11:51 Suzaku 13: :V 16:12:11 AsrielDeathSoul: Ahora vienen todos los de UT :V 16:12:12 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: tem is inmortal tem is life tem is love tem is fabulosa 16:12:42 AsrielDeathSoul: A ver si intento expulsarme a mi mismo :V 16:12:52 AsrielDeathSoul: !self-x612 AsrielDeathSoul 16:12:56 T1M3R10N B0T: Lo hago boleta sha mismo (SERIO) ... 16:13:05 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: aoc 16:13:50 AsrielDeathSoul: nada :v 16:14:44 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: (frog) 16:15:05 Hoi-my-name-is-temmie: (Rainbow Frog) tem is life (MLG frog) 16:15:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:15:49 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 16:16:07 AsrielDeathSoul: GranDaniel :v / 16:16:29 AsrielDeathSoul: Bows, que no tenías que hablar con Bran? (genius) 16:16:42 BowserRDML: Bran MP por favor 16:16:53 BowserRDML: ... bueno espera que llegaron mis tios 16:17:23 BranDaniMB: Estoy desde móvil :v 16:17:54 /// Hoi-my-name-is-temmie ha salido del chat /// 16:18:32 BowserRDML: .v 16:19:00 /// Osleziz~ ha salido del chat /// 16:19:03 BowserRDML: lee el MP :v 16:20:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:21:15 BranDaniMB: Skul bloqueado jajaja 16:21:54 BowserRDML: hoy no vendras en pc? :v 16:22:06 BranDaniMB: Ok, ahora reemplazo la wiki UT por la wiki WarHammer (ewe) 16:22:28 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 16:22:35 BowserRDML: bran, hay que editar la seccion esa de la wikiacividad 16:22:39 BowserRDML: el logo de UT aun sale ahi 16:22:41 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola. o/ 16:22:43 BowserRDML: Hola tobias 16:22:49 BowserRDML: tobias, te admiro 16:22:54 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 16:23:04 BowserRDML: esa respuesta que le diste a skul es grandiosa :v 16:23:12 Tobias Alcaraz: Teinks. Doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho. uwu 16:23:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:23:19 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:23:28 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 16:23:30 AsrielDeathSoul: Te pago 200 pesos por clases (? 16:23:35 AsrielDeathSoul: tus * 16:23:37 BranDaniMB: Tobi toma tu grammy, nobel, y un oscar 16:23:45 BowserRDML: ahora, posiblemente skul este planeando su venganza :v 16:23:53 AsrielDeathSoul: Obviamente 16:23:57 BowserRDML: preparen sus botones de baneo este dia 16:24:08 BowserRDML: porque probablemente haya muchos (serio) 16:24:23 BranDaniMB: A y Tobías el bot ya tiene rango de bot 16:24:58 BranDaniMB: Y si vienen a molestar me a cargo que cierren wiki UT yo mismo :v 16:25:04 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok. :V 16:25:26 AsrielDeathSoul: De hecho, sería mejor destituir a Skul, pero sería mejor no atacar :V 16:25:26 BowserRDML: en realidad el unico problema es skul, no todos los usuarios de wiki UT :v 16:25:33 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 16:25:36 BowserRDML: aunque pensemos bien antes de actuar 16:25:48 BowserRDML: es mejor no hacer nada si ellos no actuan primero 16:25:50 AsrielDeathSoul: Bue, que va ser :V 16:26:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:26:02 AsrielDeathSoul: Bows, como CR. 16:26:22 BranDaniMB: Bueno no borren el hilo, cualquier cosa lo cierran, queda de prueba ante un staff 16:26:32 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 16:26:36 Tobias Alcaraz: Cerré el chrome sin querer. :u 16:26:55 AsrielDeathSoul: : 16:26:56 AsrielDeathSoul: :U * 16:27:14 AsrielDeathSoul: no poz, mejor no tocar el tema 16:27:18 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 16:27:20 AsrielDeathSoul: hasta que ellos actuen 16:27:28 /// Darkest Lizard ha entrado al chat. /// 16:27:31 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 16:27:43 Tobias Alcaraz: Pero es verdad, el tipo le da toda la bolilla a él. 16:28:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Viene solo para ver a su ex-mujer y que le generen orgasmos el ver que tiene textitos de colores y boludeces asó. 16:28:02 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobias, ese es el punto 16:28:03 Tobias Alcaraz: *así 16:28:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:28:15 Tobias Alcaraz: Yo le dije que te ignorase, pero como es un dominado, no lo hace. 16:28:20 BranDaniMB: Jajaja 16:28:26 BowserRDML: es un argumento de los mas bobo romper una alianza por unas letritas de color :v 16:28:27 Tobias Alcaraz: Así que listo, que me bloquee de su wiki, no soy como Asriel, no voy a morir. :V 16:28:29 BowserRDML: pero miren el lado bueno 16:28:36 BowserRDML: con esto logramos romper esa alianza 16:28:37 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:28:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:29:17 BranDaniMB: Exacto bows 16:29:30 Suzaku 13: "Como CR" + 16:29:49 Suzaku 13: Ignoren el + >:v 16:30:00 BranDaniMB: Además tenemos alianza con wiki warhammer 16:30:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Suza, ahorita te pongo la estrella de admin. n.n 16:30:31 Suzaku 13: Ni hace falta xD 16:30:34 Suzaku 13: <3 :v 16:31:09 BranDaniMB: Yo ahora agrego wiki warhammer reemplazando wiki ut, skul vino al chat? 16:31:15 Tobias Alcaraz: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Tobias_Alcaraz Uh che, que tripiante la etiqueta de buro. xd 16:31:20 Tobias Alcaraz: Está zhyda. 16:31:27 Suzaku 13: Hoy no. 16:31:40 Tobias Alcaraz: Asriel. 16:31:47 Tobias Alcaraz: Dime que guardaste los logs cuando vino. 16:31:48 BowserRDML: bran 16:31:51 BowserRDML: ayer 16:31:54 AsrielDeathSoul: Si 16:31:57 AsrielDeathSoul: !logs 16:31:57 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - Registros del chat. 16:32:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Gracias. 16:32:01 AsrielDeathSoul: Por cierto 16:32:03 AsrielDeathSoul: Shout 16:32:05 BranDaniMB: El diseño de los tags tobi? 16:32:06 AsrielDeathSoul: estuvo también 16:32:12 AsrielDeathSoul: dijo que quiere hablar contigo para dar fin a esto 16:32:21 Tobias Alcaraz: Bran: si. 16:32:33 Tobias Alcaraz: El sí puede venir tranquilo. :P 16:32:38 Tobias Alcaraz: Pero Skul no. 16:32:53 BowserRDML: tobias, en mi opinion skul debio haber recibido bloqueo de por vida :v 16:33:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Y si Asriel va a esa wiki a tocar las pelo... y trae los líos por él mismo a la wiki, también será bloqueado. Las cosas como son. 16:33:05 BranDaniMB: A si, los hice para wiki CR y me traje la idea aca 16:34:23 Tobias Alcaraz: Asriel, tienes que averiguar la manera de hacer que el bot esté las 24 horas acá... 16:34:28 Tobias Alcaraz: Porque me voy y pasa esto. 16:34:34 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobias 16:34:35 BranDaniMB: Bueno esperemos no vuelva a pasar de nuevo, por que voy con lucho de una :v 16:34:37 AsrielDeathSoul: VPS 16:34:44 AsrielDeathSoul: Pero para tener VPS tengo que pagar :V 16:34:48 AsrielDeathSoul: $ 16:34:59 Tobias Alcaraz: Descargalo pirateado. (yaoming) 16:35:02 BowserRDML: #vivaFairyTail (?) 16:35:05 AsrielDeathSoul: No puedo :V 16:35:08 Tobias Alcaraz: k bluh bows. : 16:35:10 Tobias Alcaraz: :V 16:35:13 AsrielDeathSoul: no puede ser pirata 16:35:17 AsrielDeathSoul: es un server 16:35:27 BowserRDML: no aprencian el buen anime (serio) (?? 16:35:31 BowserRDML: aprecian* 16:35:36 BowserRDML: aprencian ok, eso es raro 16:36:00 AsrielDeathSoul: Bows, si :v 16:36:19 Tobias Alcaraz: Voy a comer 16:36:24 Tobias Alcaraz: Luego veo los logs y vengo 16:36:26 Suzaku 13: Provecho o/ 16:36:29 BowserRDML: provecho tobias 16:36:33 AsrielDeathSoul: provecho x3 16:36:34 BranDaniMB: Bueno ahora vengo desde pc 16:37:33 Suzaku 13: Ban, lo de "usuario épico" y legendario donde se pone? :v 16:37:38 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 16:37:40 Suzaku 13: common.js? 16:37:46 BowserRDML: suza si :v 16:37:51 Suzaku 13: +10 16:38:02 Suzaku 13: Pero le dije a ban >:V 16:38:04 Suzaku 13: okno <3 16:38:04 BowserRDML: no soy bran pero se que es ahi (yaoming) 16:38:56 BowserRDML: estamos haciendo tamales en mi cada, a quien se le antoja uno? (?) 16:38:58 BowserRDML: casa* 16:39:18 Suzaku 13: Tuve un trauma con la wea hace 2 años, no gracias :'v 16:39:30 BowserRDML: no son tamales mexicanos plecz :v 16:40:01 Suzaku 13: Oh 16:40:04 Suzaku 13: Menos :v 16:40:16 BowserRDML: no en todos los lugares los tamales los hacemos igual (serio) 16:40:42 AsrielDeathSoul: tamal eso (? (Idioma Argentino) 16:40:47 BowserRDML: .... 16:41:20 BowserRDML: ok (pokerface) 16:42:05 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:42:06 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:45:18 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:45:23 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:45:53 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:45:53 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:46:53 /// Darkest Lizard ha salido del chat /// 16:48:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:49:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:49:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:50:00 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:50:29 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 16:50:30 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 16:53:58 /// Darkest Lizard ha entrado al chat. /// 16:54:52 /// Darkest Lizard ha salido del chat /// 16:55:00 /// Darkest Lizard ha entrado al chat. /// 16:55:55 BowserRDML: hola dark 16:56:24 Darkest Lizard: Wikia es un error. 16:56:47 BowserRDML: .. eh? 16:58:21 /// Perritos bonitos :3 ha entrado al chat. /// 16:58:26 BowserRDML: Hola PB 16:58:51 /// Perritos bonitos :3 ha salido del chat /// 19:42:38 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:42:38 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 19:43:08 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 19:43:10 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 19:43:32 BowserRDML: ... la boca de octex es muy grande 19:44:03 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 19:44:05 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 19:44:50 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 19:44:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 19:47:09 Ebenecer: asd 19:47:15 BowserRDML: .... 19:49:03 BowserRDML: asi que podremos convertir nuestros monstruos en liquidos raros? ._. 19:51:44 Suzaku 13: elixir 19:52:08 BowserRDML: eso 19:52:58 BowserRDML: lo hare solo con firesaurs 19:53:00 BowserRDML: (?) 19:53:44 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 19:53:46 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 19:55:18 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 19:55:19 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 19:57:12 /// PK Thunder ha entrado al chat. /// 19:57:22 PK Thunder: ¡Hola! o/ 19:58:11 BowserRDML: Hola PK 19:58:37 Suzaku 13: PK (socorro) 19:58:58 PK Thunder: Suza, Bows (fiesta) 19:59:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Pikei n.n 19:59:31 Suzaku 13: ¿Está bien el diseño de la página de tienda?, aún falta gemas y oro 19:59:32 PK Thunder: ¿Qué hacían? Por lo que veo, chateando (badpokerface) 20:00:13 PK Thunder: No lo pude observar, Suza, ¿me harías el favor de pasar el link? C: 20:01:06 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 20:01:39 /// Darkest Lizard ha salido del chat /// 20:02:15 PK Thunder: Adiós Dark y Ebe o/ 20:02:20 Suzaku 13: http://es.clash-royale.wikia.com/wiki/Tienda 20:02:31 Suzaku 13: Lo puse en el chat de facebook por error jajaja 20:03:03 PK Thunder: xd 20:03:34 PK Thunder: La dvd está muy bien (idea) 20:05:16 PK Thunder: Sólo que puede haber de vez en cuando algún error de coherencia, o redundancia, ¿te molestaría que los corrigiese? (badpokerface) 20:06:18 Suzaku 13: Corrige corrige corrige xd :v 20:06:18 PK Thunder: O podrías hacerlo tú (serio) 20:07:14 PK Thunder: La plantilla de Compra de cartas está chevere o.o 20:07:54 Suzaku 13: Gracias <3 :v 20:08:11 PK Thunder: Y la de compra de cofres también, ¿crees que sería necesario el poner el icono de gemas al lado del precio? ¿O no? (serio) 20:08:27 Suzaku 13: Lo iba a poner, pero no está 20:08:49 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:08:52 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 20:08:56 PK Thunder: Hora de rob... Digo, buscarlo (derp) 20:09:26 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 20:09:36 Suzaku 13: :U 20:09:44 PK Thunder: ¡Tobias! o/ 20:09:49 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola. o/ 20:10:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Hola Tobi. 20:10:43 PK Thunder: Tobi-Bolúh, ya casi termino lo que tu ya sabes qué ;V 20:10:45 AsrielDeathSoul: y Hola PK 20:10:47 /// JondalarML ha entrado al chat. /// 20:10:50 JondalarML: buenas tardes 20:10:56 AsrielDeathSoul: Buenas. 20:10:58 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok PK. 20:10:58 PK Thunder: ¡Jondalar! o/ 20:11:06 JondalarML: hola PK ! 20:11:06 PK Thunder: Tiempo sin verte o/ 20:11:09 BowserRDML: Hola jondalar 20:11:11 JondalarML: entro poquito por aqui 20:11:20 JondalarML: hola Bowser 20:12:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:12:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 20:12:31 JondalarML: una duda, la habilidad de Anton Acorne de Pisoton Acuatico, le quita la energia a todos los enemigos como la habilidad de Thetys? 20:12:32 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola Jondalar. o/ 20:12:38 JondalarML: Hola Tobias 20:12:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Jondalar (:3) 20:12:53 JondalarML: Hola Marian guapa :) 20:13:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Si la página está bien hecha, quita 50% de energía a todos los enemigos (:3) 20:14:14 PK Thunder: Me tengo que ir amigos, voy a tener que editar varias cosillas, ¡nos vemos! o/ 20:14:21 Tobias Alcaraz: Jondalar calentón. 7u7 20:14:26 Tobias Alcaraz: Okno. :V 20:14:32 JondalarML: vaya... se parece entonces solo. 20:14:38 /// PK Thunder ha salido del chat /// 20:14:49 Tobias Alcaraz: !uplogs 20:14:55 T1M3R10N B0T: ///AVISO ---Chat logs actualizados! 20:15:06 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 20:15:11 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 20:15:27 Tobias Alcaraz: Por cierto Suza, ya tienes tu estrella de admin. n.n 20:15:36 AsrielDeathSoul: !status 20:15:37 T1M3R10N B0T: Inicio: 20:15:36 19 June 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 33 minutos y 2 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 42 segundos. 20:15:42 JondalarML: Encontes cuales serían sus mejores ataques Minase? 20:16:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 100 tentáculos - Pisotón acuático - Ola de puñetazos - Espada húmeda 20:17:27 AsrielDeathSoul: Eso es todo lo que graba Timerion :v http://prntscr.com/bietfb 20:18:10 JondalarML: Gracias :P 20:19:05 JondalarML: Sabeis de algun clan que busque gente... me he vuelto a calentar con el mio y busco cambiarme... 20:19:21 AsrielDeathSoul: Aproximadamente el bot tarda en grabar los registros en 6,666 segundos 20:21:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Jondalar, puedes unirte si quieres a NoobGame, ganan de 130 - 200 monedas, tocan algunas guerras fáciles y el poder mínimo para entrar es de 1.500. La única desventaja es que solo tiene 35/30 miembros... :'v 20:22:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 25/30* 20:22:11 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (okay) 20:22:37 Suzaku 13: Gracias :'v 20:22:46 Suzaku 13: (A lo de tobi :v ) 20:22:46 JondalarML: ok, en cuanto termine esta guerra pedire unirme... alguien de aqui está en ese grupo? 20:23:02 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo \ :v / 20:23:17 JondalarML: entonces serán buena gente :) 20:24:44 AsrielDeathSoul: Como estoy aburrido veré los logs :V 20:24:46 AsrielDeathSoul: !logs 20:24:46 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - Registros del chat. 20:25:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos actualizar el diseño general de la wiki? 20:25:30 Tobias Alcaraz: Cambiar el fondo de ser blanco a un color más avioletado u oscuro... 20:26:01 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobi si :V 20:26:37 AsrielDeathSoul: Aun que, quisiera encargarme del diseño pero seguramente no podré :V 20:27:01 AsrielDeathSoul: Botencio necesita mantenimiento, ademas debo buscar la manera de que esté aquí las 24/7 20:27:09 AsrielDeathSoul: 24hs/7d 20:31:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:32:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 20:32:39 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 20:33:48 /// Marie070 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:33:59 BowserRDML: Hola 20:34:04 BowserRDML: bienvenido/a la comunidad 20:34:32 AsrielDeathSoul: !welcome 20:34:33 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Bienvenido a la Wiki Monster Legends! Sientete libre de estar aquí, conversar y hacer amigos, si tienes un problema o alguna duda consulta a los usuarios con estrella amarilla o celeste, Felices Ediciones!. 20:35:08 Marie070: Hola ,deseo saber que es una batalla Jc.j en el game? Gracias 20:35:21 BowserRDML: jugador contra jugador 20:35:26 BowserRDML: son las batallas del estadio 20:35:38 BowserRDML: luchas con otros jugadores y ganas copas 20:35:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: También conocidas como pvp (Pevepe) :v 20:35:41 Marie070: Muchísimas gracias. 20:35:47 BowserRDML: y robas uno que otro recurso 20:36:19 /// Marie070 ha salido del chat /// 20:36:32 AsrielDeathSoul: Tobias, por fis, saca esa barra de anti spam .v 20:37:21 BowserRDML: barra? :v 20:37:28 Tobias Alcaraz: No. 20:37:33 BowserRDML: pero si es util 20:38:09 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:38:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 20:38:36 /// Marie070 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:39:24 AsrielDeathSoul: Aveces me da lag :V 20:39:57 Marie070: Es que en las misiones de Isla fósil n. Se requiere ganar batallas Jc.j para optener uno de los objetos. 20:39:58 BowserRDML: lag o spam? tu decides :v 20:40:04 BowserRDML: marie si 20:40:11 BowserRDML: tienes que hacer batallas en el estadio 20:40:16 BowserRDML: asi ganas ese objeto 20:40:43 Marie070: Muchas gracias por la ayuda de ambos �� 20:41:22 /// Marie070 ha salido del chat /// 20:41:31 BowserRDML: de nada 20:42:12 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 20:42:23 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 20:45:05 BowserRDML: ya regreso, limpiare la caché de mi pc 20:45:27 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 20:47:33 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 20:47:45 BowserRDML: agh, me duele el cuello 20:52:46 Suzaku 13: Sería mejor que te relajes un poco para intentar mejorar, deja la compu y acuéstate un poco(? 20:53:00 Suzaku 13: "Estoy acostado"(? :u 20:53:00 BowserRDML: ya se me fue c: 20:53:21 Suzaku 13: 5 minutos, el dolor más rápido en irse del oeste xd :v 20:54:58 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 20:55:37 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 20:55:42 BowserRDML: lightning flame dragon roaring (derp) 20:57:15 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 20:57:16 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 20:57:36 Suzaku 13: The ultimate final death battle :v 20:57:51 BowserRDML: ese tema lo escucho a diario :v 20:58:33 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 20:58:34 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 20:59:04 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 20:59:06 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 21:01:00 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 21:01:01 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 21:02:29 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 21:02:31 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 21:04:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 21:53:09 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 21:53:14 AsrielDeathSoul: Holaz :v 21:53:15 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha salido del chat /// 21:53:24 /// AsrielDeathSoul ha entrado al chat. /// 21:53:53 AsrielDeathSoul: Suza MP V: 21:56:07 Suzaku 13: mayonesa prestada :v ? 21:57:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Si (? 21:57:16 AsrielDeathSoul: me tengo que ir 21:57:18 AsrielDeathSoul: no tardo :V 21:59:30 Suzaku 13: oc :v 22:00:29 /// JondalarML ha salido del chat /// 22:02:52 Suzaku 13: Como cuando solo está el bot y el controlador, baia. 22:06:32 AsrielDeathSoul: :v 22:06:32 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 23:00:40 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 23:00:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cuando Peggy fue mod del chat por 5 minutos v': 23:01:00 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Dat boi? ¿K z zoh? 23:01:17 Skul Guy: Tenías que fallar con Asriel, no conmigo. :'v (?) 23:01:22 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:01:29 Skul Guy: Tobias, el meme de la rana en monociclo. 23:01:31 AsrielDeathSoul: Ya vi que el bot no estaba :v 23:01:35 AsrielDeathSoul: !uplogs 23:01:40 T1M3R10N B0T: ///AVISO ---Chat logs actualizados! 23:01:59 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:02:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Sigo sin conoces a dat boi. V: 23:02:04 PK Thunder: ¿Ahora se tiene que pedir autorización para pasar vídeos? Raios, este chat sí es más recto. (serio) 23:02:09 BowserRDML: tobias 23:02:11 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 23:02:18 BowserRDML: a mi ese fail me paso 3 veces 23:02:31 AsrielDeathSoul: No poz. 23:02:36 AsrielDeathSoul: AFK :V 23:02:41 Tobias Alcaraz: No hay que pedir autoriazción. 23:02:46 AsrielDeathSoul: /me se pone AFK y escucha 『Chaining Intention』 23:02:50 Tobias Alcaraz: *autorizacion >:v 23:02:55 AsrielDeathSoul: Wait 23:03:02 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Cómo hiciste eso Asriel? o.O 23:03:05 Skul Guy: k noz importah xdXDxD 23:03:09 AsrielDeathSoul: Como? :V 23:03:20 AsrielDeathSoul: lo de las 『』 ? 23:03:20 Tobias Alcaraz: !uplogs 23:03:27 T1M3R10N B0T: ///AVISO ---Chat logs actualizados! 23:03:29 Skul Guy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nytzHVEHLLs 23:03:35 Tobias Alcaraz: Voy a ver tu comando hacker en los logs. 7u7 23:03:49 Skul Guy: Eso es oro para mi. 23:03:51 AsrielDeathSoul: No puedes x'd 23:03:54 AsrielDeathSoul: !logs 23:03:54 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - Registros del chat. 23:03:58 PK Thunder: Minase, no se corrige a la gente >:v (? 23:04:02 Tobias Alcaraz: k wea con ese vídeo. :V 23:04:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (Okay) 23:04:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que comando? :v 23:04:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ¬¬ 23:04:42 AsrielDeathSoul: Como ves Tobi, no aparece el comando ahi xdxd 23:04:54 Tobias Alcaraz: 『』 23:04:58 BowserRDML: wut 23:04:58 Tobias Alcaraz: WTF O_o 23:05:05 BowserRDML: que onda con eso? 23:05:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que güea 23:05:07 PK Thunder: Ste Tobias jacker de la NASA ._. 23:05:07 Tobias Alcaraz: La wea cuántica hermano. 23:05:13 AsrielDeathSoul: Y las 【】 :V 23:05:15 Tobias Alcaraz: Puse lo que Asriel puso. :V 23:05:21 AsrielDeathSoul: Ke 23:05:27 PK Thunder: 【Holi :0】 23:05:35 PK Thunder: (okay) 23:05:38 AsrielDeathSoul: 【Yo mejor no digo nada】 (?) 23:05:42 BowserRDML: hay Dios mio 23:05:43 Skul Guy: Trataré de olvidar algunas cosas de la forma fácil. 23:05:54 Skul Guy: Golpeando una almohada pensando que es esa persona. 23:05:56 Tobias Alcaraz: 【Boluh el que lo lea. <3】 23:05:56 BowserRDML: estos chavos y sus codigos locos 23:06:03 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:06:11 Tobias Alcaraz: Asriel 23:06:15 AsrielDeathSoul: K 23:06:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:06:17 AsrielDeathSoul: k 23:06:18 AsrielDeathSoul: okno 23:06:22 Tobias Alcaraz: Te pasaré un texto un poco rarito, que si lo pongo acá, tengo archi mega ban. :V 23:06:35 AsrielDeathSoul: ok 23:06:38 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Asri, saca screenshot de lo que te envie (? 23:06:44 AsrielDeathSoul: oka (?) 23:06:46 Tobias Alcaraz: Puede sacar fotocaptura. V: 23:06:50 AsrielDeathSoul: !linkstart 23:06:54 T1M3R10N B0T: ///¡Bienvenido! - Hasta ahora ninguna notificación, bienvenido sea AsrielDeathSoul. 23:07:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !zeldastart 23:07:12 AsrielDeathSoul: Y con esta capacidad puedo desbloquear algunas funciones del bot 23:07:21 Tobias Alcaraz: Ste Blitz. V: 23:07:34 AsrielDeathSoul: SteBarril 23:07:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Asri, agregale un comando asi para no quedar mal v': 23:07:43 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:07:45 AsrielDeathSoul: ke 23:07:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:08:09 PK Thunder: Agrega un comando que sea ¨!HailHitler¨ (idea) 23:08:09 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 23:08:15 PK Thunder: ¿No? 23:08:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:08:19 PK Thunder: Ok. (okay) 23:08:21 AsrielDeathSoul: y que quieres que el bot diga? 23:08:24 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:08:32 AsrielDeathSoul: plz que sea Ruso (?) 23:08:36 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:08:38 BowserRDML: hitler? 23:08:40 BowserRDML: wut 23:09:04 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Alguien quiere que le pase el texto rarito por MP? :V 23:09:06 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:09:09 BowserRDML: No gracias 23:09:12 PK Thunder: Que diga: ¨Ese tuvo que haber ganado la 2da Guerra Mundal¨ (?) 23:09:17 BowserRDML: .... mi perro me guiño el ojo (._.) 23:09:19 PK Thunder: Yo (fiesta) 23:09:23 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 23:09:26 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:09:28 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok PK. V: 23:09:30 PK Thunder: Mundial * 23:09:35 Tobias Alcaraz: Pero te aviso que bugeará el chat. jajaja 23:09:36 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:09:41 PK Thunder: No importa ;V 23:09:56 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:10:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io tambien quiero (okay) 23:10:09 PK Thunder: segundos después, PK Thunder sufre de un ataque epilágtico 23:10:27 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 23:10:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:10:37 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:11:00 AsrielDeathSoul: Bloquee los MP de Tobi 23:11:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:11:02 AsrielDeathSoul: (derp) 23:11:07 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 23:11:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:11:35 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:11:38 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:11:40 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:11:44 AsrielDeathSoul: Recien veo lo de Bowser 23:11:55 AsrielDeathSoul: Bows, es normal que te guiñe el ojo :v 23:11:57 Tobias Alcaraz: Asriel, ¿quiere ban? :V 23:12:02 AsrielDeathSoul: Nope.exe 23:12:06 AsrielDeathSoul: gg 23:12:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:12:23 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:12:37 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Alguien más quiere le texto más raro del mundo? :V 23:12:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io 23:12:53 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:12:55 PK Thunder: Ese texto es lo mejor (fiesta) 23:12:56 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:12:57 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (Serio) 23:13:08 AsrielDeathSoul: PK no lo sabes por aquí. 23:13:12 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 23:13:15 BowserRDML: .. smashpedia esta reviviendo?! 23:13:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:13:21 AsrielDeathSoul: Bows, sep. 23:13:23 PK Thunder: ¡Esto se va a descontrolaar! (fiesta) 23:13:31 BowserRDML: ... y zelda wiki tambien 23:13:40 PK Thunder: Smashpedia T-T 23:13:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:13:53 AsrielDeathSoul: /me se cae el chat por 1 mes y ban para todos por descontrol (? 23:14:03 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:14:13 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 23:14:24 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:14:54 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:14:55 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 23:14:57 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 23:15:14 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:15:21 AsrielDeathSoul: *Y el chat se muere* 23:15:44 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:15:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ese mensaje (notbad) 23:15:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:15:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, si es cierto que te bugea el chat :v 23:16:10 BowserRDML: que tanto? :v 23:16:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:16:18 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:16:22 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:16:24 PK Thunder: A mí no me lo bugueo xDD 23:16:37 AsrielDeathSoul: PK a mi tampoco (yao) 23:16:38 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Soy el unico al que se le bugeo? (pokerface) 23:16:39 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 23:16:39 AsrielDeathSoul: xdxdxd :V 23:16:46 AsrielDeathSoul: Seh xdxDE 23:16:54 Skul Guy: Yo cuando me dicen que Lost se fue hace un rato: http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/2015/03/pepe-book.jpg 23:16:55 PK Thunder: Stos menes y sus PC's xdXdxDXd 23:17:00 BowserRDML: estos menes y sus codes 23:17:17 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:17:18 BowserRDML: skul, whats? 23:17:35 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:17:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Quien diria, Skul conoce a Lost (?? 23:17:47 BowserRDML: Lel, ese no 23:17:50 Skul Guy: Blitz, ese Lost no. 23:18:02 PK Thunder: Ese perdido es famosillo xdxdxd 23:18:02 Suzaku 13: jajaja Fail 23:18:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios 23:18:06 BowserRDML: aunque ambos comparten el mismo chiste los el racismo (yaoming) 23:18:10 BowserRDML: de el* 23:18:29 AsrielDeathSoul: Blitz, wut 23:18:32 PK Thunder: Stos racistas. 23:18:33 AsrielDeathSoul: xdxdxD 23:18:36 PK Thunder: okya 23:18:39 Skul Guy: De hecho, creo que hay alguien por aquí que puede explicar quién es. Yumi Asriel 23:18:40 AsrielDeathSoul: StePeK 23:18:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:18:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:18:57 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 23:19:03 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:19:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: PeK (notbad) 23:19:15 AsrielDeathSoul: PèK * (? 23:19:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:19:28 AsrielDeathSoul: Test "" 23:19:41 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:19:41 PK Thunder: PeK (notbad) x 1.000.000 23:19:54 AsrielDeathSoul: No me funcion l letr 23:19:59 AsrielDeathSoul: >:v 23:20:00 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 23:20:11 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:20:19 AsrielDeathSoul: Ya :V 23:20:31 AsrielDeathSoul: No me funcionaba la tecla A xd 23:20:34 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:20:38 PK Thunder: funcion l letr xdXDxdXDxd 23:21:04 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:21:05 Tobias Alcaraz: xD 23:21:09 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:21:10 BowserRDML: plz 23:23:16 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 23:23:20 AsrielDeathSoul: Cierto :V 23:23:28 PK Thunder: Oie. 23:23:44 PK Thunder: Hay varias palabras R'lyehianas que no tienen vocales (idea) 23:23:47 BowserRDML: .... 23:23:55 AsrielDeathSoul: No poz ire a jugar Subterrain Animism 23:23:57 AsrielDeathSoul: AFK. 23:23:59 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:24:03 BowserRDML: no gracias, no quiero aprender Rlyeh como se escriba 23:24:14 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:24:16 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:24:28 PK Thunder: ¿Estás seguro? :c 23:24:33 BowserRDML: si 23:24:38 BowserRDML: absolutamente 23:24:44 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:25:06 PK Thunder: Tengo una guía: es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:VocabularioR%27lyehian :'C 23:25:11 PK Thunder: Raios. 23:25:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:25:21 BowserRDML: (wat) 23:25:24 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 23:25:28 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:25:29 PK Thunder: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:VocabularioR%27lyehian * 23:25:36 PK Thunder: Así (: 23:25:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:25:47 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 23:26:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:26:15 PK Thunder: Aunque es un poco confuso, y varía mucho, pero si se presta atención en el tema es fácil de aprender (piensa) 23:26:22 BowserRDML: PK 23:26:27 BowserRDML: si menos se escribirlo bien 23:26:29 BowserRDML: peor hablarlo 23:26:37 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:26:39 PK Thunder: De hecho. 23:26:58 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:26:58 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:27:04 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:27:16 /// Skul Guy ha entrado al chat. /// 23:27:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:27:41 PK Thunder: H.P. Lovecraft hizo apropósito así al idioma, puesto que no es posible ser reproducido o imitado por el aparato fonológico humano. 23:27:49 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:28:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: PeKa, el otro chat. :v 23:28:12 BowserRDML: vaya 23:28:19 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:28:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:28:22 BowserRDML: pone un lenguaje imposible de hablar (derp) 23:28:31 PK Thunder: ia boi Blotz ;V 23:28:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:28:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ese es el chiste Bows (= 23:28:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (? * 23:28:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:29:09 Skul Guy: ...Ahí. 23:29:16 PK Thunder: Bueno, era escritor, no recitaba poesía xD 23:29:36 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:29:41 Skul Guy: Poh, lindo lugah. 23:29:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:29:47 BowserRDML: a este paso PK me va hacer un culto a cthulhu en el wiki 23:30:04 Skul Guy: *Yo cambiando entre el tema de día y el día de noche repetidas veces.* 23:30:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:30:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:30:36 PK Thunder: ¿Por qué no, Bows? (idea) 23:30:48 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:30:52 BowserRDML: PK, no (yaoming) 23:31:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:31:17 PK Thunder: ¿Pero por qué no? :C 23:31:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La güea, la cosa de Tobi si me que dio lag, ya vuelvo :'v 23:31:30 PK Thunder: o/ 23:31:35 BowserRDML: PK, porque no :v 23:31:47 BowserRDML: para eso ve a la wiki de lovecraft y ya 23:31:49 BowserRDML: (?) 23:31:58 Skul Guy: Se dice que Blitz, jamás regresó. 23:31:58 PK Thunder: ¿Pero por qué ¨porque no¨? :C 23:32:23 PK Thunder: Okya. 23:32:25 BowserRDML: PK, o sea en serio haras culto a un personaje ficticio? ._. 23:32:29 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 23:32:48 PK Thunder: ¿Por qué no? (idea) 23:32:52 PK Thunder: Okno, ya basta. 23:33:29 BowserRDML: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Isla_F%C3%B3sil/Primigenius esto le quedo bien al usuario? (nc) 23:33:34 /// Marie070 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:33:39 BowserRDML: Hola marie 23:33:42 AsrielDeathSoul: Alguien que me mate plz 23:33:55 PK Thunder: Hola Marie070 o/ 23:33:55 BowserRDML: /me mata a aariel 23:33:56 AsrielDeathSoul: Me arden los ojos por las balas en que jugue en ese juego :'v 23:33:57 BowserRDML: asriel* 23:34:00 BowserRDML: listo 23:34:04 AsrielDeathSoul: /me muere 23:34:05 /// Marie070 ha salido del chat /// 23:34:06 AsrielDeathSoul: /me revive 23:34:08 BowserRDML: .... 23:34:13 AsrielDeathSoul: |:v 23:34:14 PK Thunder: ¿Asriel juega con balas? DD8 23:34:19 AsrielDeathSoul: Si 23:34:31 AsrielDeathSoul: Un juego Shooter Danmakufu 23:34:49 BowserRDML: shooters.... (derp) 23:34:54 BowserRDML: se jue 23:34:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (Derp) 23:35:08 PK Thunder: Claro, porque yo conozco ese género de video-juegos (badpokerface) 23:35:19 AsrielDeathSoul: Nope 23:35:23 AsrielDeathSoul: son muy... 23:35:27 AsrielDeathSoul: es Como Undertale pero avanzado 23:35:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Me recuerda a mi antiguo nick ese usuario... (Okay) 23:35:33 BowserRDML: ... khe 23:35:34 AsrielDeathSoul: nivel Hell. 23:35:40 AsrielDeathSoul: http://media.rhizome.org/blog/8911/pwf1.jpg 23:35:47 PK Thunder: ¡Asriel! 23:35:50 BowserRDML: desde cuando un shooter parece un rol? 23:36:04 BowserRDML: ...... 23:36:08 BowserRDML: Hay Dios mio 23:36:15 BowserRDML: pero que clase de juego es ese? 23:36:19 PK Thunder: ¡No hables de UT cerca de Bows! Conoce demasiado >:v 23:36:31 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 23:36:33 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:36:34 AsrielDeathSoul: :v 23:36:35 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 23:36:39 Suzaku 13: :v 23:36:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Volvi 23:36:45 /// Skul Guy ha salido del chat /// 23:36:47 AsrielDeathSoul: Cuando entra Barril entra Suzaku :V 23:36:49 PK Thunder: K wea te vas a romper los ojos :'c 23:36:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Suza n.n 23:36:54 AsrielDeathSoul: PK 23:36:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que güea 23:37:00 AsrielDeathSoul: Mis ojos pueden aguantar 23:37:03 AsrielDeathSoul: :v 23:37:03 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 23:37:21 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 23:37:26 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 23:37:26 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:37:27 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 23:37:32 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 23:37:32 AsrielDeathSoul: Y lo peor es que elegí la dificultad Lunatico 23:37:36 PK Thunder: ¿Pueden aguantar más que la barra brava de Atlanta? vvvv: 23:37:51 PK Thunder: Lunatico xdXDxdXDxd 23:37:55 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:40:12 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:40:13 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:41:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:41:37 Super Varuna: Mechamancer :3 23:42:37 AsrielDeathSoul: Lo malo e absurdo es que explotar una piedra es muy... 23:42:57 Suzaku 13: Mechamanecer, Ebenecer, MechEbenecer, vientos ;v 23:42:57 AsrielDeathSoul: que te explota la pantalla de flash 23:43:06 AsrielDeathSoul: http://prntscr.com/bih5cj 23:43:17 Super Varuna: :v 23:43:19 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 23:44:26 AsrielDeathSoul: Mejor juego Double Spoiler 23:44:49 BowserRDML: gran spoiler asriel 23:46:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:48:15 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 23:48:36 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 23:49:20 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 23:49:35 AsrielDeathSoul: si x'd 23:49:47 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:49:55 Tobias Alcaraz: Asriel, tu novia Sactage está en la CC. :V 23:50:06 AsrielDeathSoul: Ke no es mi novia >:v 23:50:18 Super Varuna: :v 23:50:19 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 23:50:21 AsrielDeathSoul: ya, no me llames, me haces perder el Spoiler >:V 23:52:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Y decían que Geometry Dash era difícil... :V https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0-PzkMHZwI 23:52:56 BowserRDML: tobias 23:53:19 BowserRDML: no puedo completar stereo madness (yaoming) 23:54:01 BowserRDML: tobias WTF 23:54:05 Super Varuna: XD 23:54:53 BowserRDML: anotado a los juegos mas subnormales que he visto 23:55:01 AsrielDeathSoul: Lol 23:55:27 AsrielDeathSoul: Muchos rashos lazer para mi :U http://prntscr.com/bih92p 23:55:41 Super Varuna: :v 23:55:42 T1M3R10N B0T: ... :v ! 23:55:50 Super Varuna: Ste bot :v 23:56:25 Super Varuna: Raios, olvide que tengo que ver si me sale The Prisioner (socorro) 23:56:33 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 23:57:02 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ja, por presumido :v (? 23:57:22 AsrielDeathSoul: Minase, ese avatar se me hace conocido 23:57:27 Super Varuna: (._.) 23:57:28 AsrielDeathSoul: es de... una loli ... 23:57:33 AsrielDeathSoul: ste bot :V 23:58:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (:3) 23:59:22 Tobias Alcaraz: Las músicas de ese juego son medio flasheantes. : 23:59:24 Tobias Alcaraz: :V Category:Chat_logs/2016